Harry Potter and The Dueling Challenge
by C.M.J. Johnson
Summary: It's sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry is dealing with DOM and Sirius Death. He is removed from the Durslys and sent to live with the Grangers for the summer, but what next?    H/Hr M for strong language
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Harry Potter, I wish i did, he could change my daughters nappys**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny summer morning on Privet Drive. Vernon Dursley left his home and got into his BMW at the normal time, shortly after eight thirty, for his twenty minute drive to the Grunnings Drill Factory on an industrial estate a few miles outside of Little Whinging. At 930 a teenager knocked on the door and was invited in, ten minutes later the same boy left the house in the company of what on first glance appeared to be a beached whale, but on closer inspection it turned out to be the Dursley's son, Dudley. Then the street was quiet, nothing unusual or out of the ordinary could be reported, except of course for the tabby cat which sat opposite Number 4 day and night, never moving, just watching.

A tall, eccentrically dressed man strode down the street. He was wearing a travelling cloak, despite the warm weather. The man stopped beside the cat pulled a stick from under his cloak and muttered some words.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore smiled. The tabby cat blinked and changed into a medium height woman, dressed in a black pants suit.

"Deja vu, Albus," Professor McGonagall said, "It's just Potter and the Muggle inside. The boy and husband left a little while ago."

"Very well. We shall go and pay our respects to Petunia Dursley," Dumbledore said gravely and led McGonagall across the road and up the drive and to the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive.

Dumbledore rang the doorbell. A few seconds later the door was answered by a skinny teenage boy with broken glasses and messy hair. The boy also had a black eye and a cut on his lip.

"Good morning Mr Potter," Dumbledore greeted Harry warmly, smiling at him. Harry never noticed the smile didn't reach Albus's eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to visit with your Aunt Petunia Harry, and Minerva is here to visit her newest Prefect."

Harry stood aside to allow his teachers into the house.

"I wonder Harry, if you would kindly show Minerva to your bedroom? I must speak with your aunt and then I will come and speak with you."

Harry led Professor McGonagall up stairs and Dumbledore let himself into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was in the process of pouring a cup of tea.

"Who was at the door, boy?" Petunia demanded without even looking up.

"Remember my last!" Dumbledore said in a near whisper.

Petunia shrieked and dropped the tea cup, smashing the fine china and spilling the tea.

"My dear Petunia, Please calm yourself." Dumbledore said gently leading Petunia to the dining table. "Allow me." He continued drawing his wand. First he cast a repairing charm then a cleansing charm, repairing the smashed china and cleaning the spilled tea. Next he waved his arm and a tea service for two appeared on the table complete with fruit scones, clotted cream, jam and a small bowl of lemon drops.

Dumbledore sat down in front of a shellshocked Petunia and picked up the tea pot.

"I shall be mother." He said, his eyes twinkling. He poured the tea and the two sat in silence as they drank. "Do help yourself to a lemon drop." Dumbledore said breaking the silence causing Petunia to jump. After a few more minutes of silence Dumbledore put his cup down. "To business then.

"Nearly sixteen years ago I came to you with a baby. Your only sister's baby, recently orphaned and I asked you to take the child into your home. Which after a lot of arguing you did. I asked only three things of you Petunia. First, I asked that you take the boy into your home, second that you care for him and show him love and finally, above all else keep the boy safe.

"And in return for this, I have paid you £5000 a year for sixteen years totalling £80,000. Before we go any further, where exactly has my money gone?"

Petunia looked around the room for a second, her eyes resting on various expensive pieces of furniture, the state of the art cooker and the conservatory behind Dumbledore before looking at her hands.

"As I thought." Dumbledore sighed. "While far be it for me to tell you how to spend your money Petunia and I currently don't begrudge you your little extravagances, but perhaps you might have at least seen to it that the boy had clean, new and well-fitting clothes."

Petunia didn't say anything, but looked slightly embarrassed.

"Not only did you not spend my money appropriately you have never showed that boy an ounce of love or care."

"How can you possibly know that?" Petunia snapped. "You have no idea how difficult it has been raising one of your freaks in a normal household."

Dumbledore glared at Petunia over the top of his half-moon spectacles. His blue eyes cold and steely penetrating Petunias own green eyes.

"Indeed? Is it normal for Muggle families to lock small children in cupboards under stairs? Is it normal for Muggle families to shower love and affection on one child and ignore another. Is it normal for Muggle families to starve a child in their care while clearly over feeding another? No Petunia I do not know how difficult things have been for you, but I do know how difficult you have made things for Harry." Dumbledore said his voice an eerie calm.

"Not only have you not shown the boy any love, you have not kept him safe!" Dumbledore snapped.

"He is alive, isn't he?" Petunia snapped back. "No thanks to you or that School."  
>"Safe? Harry is safe in your care? Then why Petunia, does he have a black eye and a split lip?"<p>

"That?" Petunia huffed, "Potter and my Dudders where rough housing. Boy's will be boys!"

"Boys will be boys?" Dumbledore whispered to himself, before losing him famous cool temper and shouted, "BOYS WILL BE BOYS!" He slammed his fist down on the table.

"What about when your husband has hit Harry? Are those boys being boys? No I doubt that very much."

Dumbledore took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes sadly.

"You leave me with a dilemna Petunia. You see with the death of Sirius Black a month ago a series of events have been set into motion that I cannot control. Soon, very soon, Harry will become an emancipated child in our world, with all the rights, responsibilities and privileges that comes with Adulthood. One of those rights will be to come into his Potter inheritance and take his place as the head of the family and when that happens he will no longer consider this place a home and when that happens the protection that you have enjoyed will disappear. My dilemna is what do I do with you? There are some in my employment who believe I should, as they say, leave you to it, but you see I don't think that Lily would want me to do that. Not Lily Evans. No Lily would beg me to protect you. She would insist that we move you to a safe house. But I don't think your husband would want that.

"So I am going to do you a kindness. I am going to move you, but you won't be able to take anything, not a single thing. Not even your memories. In three days I will return here for Harry, he will leave here for the last time. Once he is away and in a safe place I will move your family. Your appearances will be changed, as will your names. I will set Vernon up with a new career as a company executive, I will fix Dudley and you will have a new home to fill with tat. You will not remember being Petunia Dursley or Petunia Evans for that matter and then I'm afraid you will be on your own. I can no longer afford the resources to spend on you. Three days Petunia. Remember My Last!"

Dumbledore stood and left the room.

Dumbledore and McGonagall left Privet drive after informing Harry that they would return for him in three days.

As they walked up Privet Drive McGonagall asked Dumbledore what would happen next.

"Next, Minerva, we move Harry." Dumbledore explained.

"Yes Albus, I gathered that. But where?"

"Chelsea." Dumbledore said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Chelsea? What the devil is in Chelsea?"

"A friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Authers Notes:<strong>

_Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this little didty, Big thanks to my BETA SlytherinPrincess1993_

_this chapter has been reedited by my wife and she hopes she picked up all the erros  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own Harry Potter****, if i did he would wash the dishes (i hate washing dishes)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Preperations<strong>

**Tuesday - The Grangers Residence  
><strong>  
>The Grangers lived in a three story Edwardian brown stone house on a cobbled Cull Di Sac in the London Burro of Chelsea.<p>

Hermione's parents owned and operated a rather exclusive dental practice catering to London's rich and elite as well as several celebrities. As such the Grangers where very well off, each having their own luxury car, despite both of them travelling to work at the same place and time.

Mrs Granger's family was rich it its own right and had been able to afford to send their daughter to an exclusive privet girls school in Wales where she received an exquisite education. She studied hard and managed to achieve good enough exam results to attend Oxford University. When she graduated with honours she went to study Dentistry at Kings Collage London.

Her husband however had a very different up brining. Mr Granger came from a working class background. He grew up on an inner city council estate in Birmingham, his mother was a District Nurse and his father a Plummer, as such Mr Granger attended a local Secondary Modern then moved on to a Sixth form Collage after he finished his O Levels. He did well in his A Levels, his tutor's thought his grades where good enough for him to go to a university for advanced study but his family couldn't afford to send him so he enlisted in the Royal Navy and was trained as a Battle Field Medic.

He completed his training impressing his trainers and was deployed in the Fawklins Conflict. Her served for seven years before retiring with the rank of Senior Chief Petty Officer and had received several accommodations for bravery and valour. Once he left the navy Mr Granger had thought to continue his medical training and follow in his mother's footsteps, but he decided that he had seen too many bloody injury's and senseless loss of life on the Battle Field so decided to turn his hand to dentistry. He met his wife while they were both working as associates in the same dental practice shortly after qualifying.

Thanks to her Parents success Hermione grew up very comfortably and was due to attend the same school as her mother before she received her Hogwarts Letter. Her parents always encouraged her to read, a challenge she haply undertook with such vigour her parents converted the spare bedroom next door to her own into her own personal library. It was hear

Dumbledore found her, her nose in a book.

"Ah Miss Granger." The Headmaster said entering the room. "It is good to see you reading for fun." He added nodding to the book she was reading. "The Three Investigators?" He asked somewhat surprised "I have always been partial to Sherlock Holms for a good mystery."

"I have all of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's books somewhere behind you." Hermione replied placing a book mark in her page.

"Did you speak to Harry? How is he?"

"Professor McGonagall spoke to Harry at length about his treatment over previous summers as well as his time before returning to the Wizarding World, whilst I had the same conversation with his Aunt. Suffice to say he shall not be returning to the Dursley's home. I will admit to being quite vexed with Petunia and I took no small amount of pleasure in making my feelings known to her. How does things progress hear?" he asked.

"Professor Flatwork finished warding the cellar about an hour ago. He said Professor Lupin would come by this evening to set up 'The Danger Room'. Mum's finished Harry's room and Daddy said he is meeting with his old friend tomorrow after work." Hermione reported.

"Excellent news Miss Granger." Dumbledore beamed. "I will ask Severus to come tomorrow afternoon to install a potions laboratory," he told her.

"That will be fine Headmaster. When will Harry actually be coming?"

"Minerva told Harry three days. So that would be Friday. He does not know he is coming to stay here. As it happens I would like you to accompany me to collect Mr Potter and take him shopping in Muggle London wile I do what must be done with the Dursley's." He replied gravely.

"That sounds fun."

"Very well Miss Granger. Please give my regards to your parents." Dumbledore said, his eyes giving the customary twinkle. "If you will excuse me I have several potions brewing that require my attention, not to mention arranging new lives for three individual's takes alto of one's time. Fair well."

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday the Dursley Residence<strong>

That evening meal at Privet drive was awkward and tense to say the least. Petunia had wisely only told her husband about part of the conversation she had with Dumbledore that morning.

"So" Vernon began, breaking the silence "because of your freakishness we have to move eh boy?" he demanded staring at Harry.

"Actually Uncle, if what my Professor told me this morning is true, the reason you have to move is because you kept a baby locked in a cupboard." Harry retorted. "Then as said baby grew, you treated it as a slave and allowed your biological child to use him as a punching bag." He continued staring back at his uncle.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Vernon roared. "EVERY THING WE HAVE EVER DONE TO YOU WAS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"

"Vernon, calm down." Petunia begged.

"No Petunia, I will say my peace!" Vernon persisted. "You were dumped on our doorstep without a by your leave and with a half-baked crackpot explanation about your good for nothing parents being murdered and Petunia was the only person who could keep you safe from the baddies in your freaky world.

"Nobody asked us to have you. No boy, you were forced upon us; you have been nothing but a burden to us. Taking food from our table, money from our bank like a parasite."

"Ha!" Harry snorted. "Food from your table? Scraps from under it more like! If you had given me half as much as you gave Dudley then maybe we would both be a healthy wait." He retorted. "As it is, when I started Hogwarts, if you had given me some sheet music and two sticks I could have played God Save the fucking Queen on my chest I was so thin. Whereas him," he pointed at Dudley, "Had a chest the size of bloody Jordan's!"

Without warning Dudley, in a feat of agility heather too unseen in physics leapt across the table knocking Harry from his chair and began raining stiff blows down on his face. The last thing Harry felt before loosening consciousness was his nose being spread across his face.

"Well done Dudley!"" Vernon said proudly giving his gargantuan son a congratulatory pat on the back. "Now grab his legs..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday Harry's Bedroom<br>**  
>When Harry opened his eye it hurt. His whole face hurt and he was finding it difficult to breathe. He gingerly sat up and stretched, instantly regretting it.<p>

'How long was I out?' he silently asked himself. He looked across the room to the mirror on his wardrobe door and saw the refection of his face.

It was swollen beyond all recognition. His left eye was swollen shut, his right eye was badly blood shot. Both eyes where ringed with black and blue burses. His lip was swollen and split in several places and there was yet more bruising on his jaw. Both of his eye brows where cut and he realised he must have lost quite a lot of blood as dried blood matted his hair and was stuck to the side of his face.

Finally he glanced at his desk beside his bed and saw two editions of the Daily Prophet, the first dated Wednesday and the second Thursday.

'Did I even wake up yesterday?'' he wondered. He looked to the bedroom door and saw a bowl of tomato soup still full by stone cold by the cat flap that had been installed in the summer between his first and second year. 'I guess not' he concluded.

Beside the UN read Prophets was an envelope addressed to him. He opened it and quickly read it over.

_Dear Mr Potter_

As you discussed with Professor McGonagall yesterday I shall be coming to collect you at ten O'clock Friday morning, please have your belongings packed and ready as you will not be returning to Privet drive.

_I must ask you to please try not to antagonise your relatives. What is to come will be fairly tricky as it is, without further complications..._

__'_Whoops_' Harry thought, _'Bit late for that. Wonder what he means by what is to come?_'

Given the circumstances of Sirius Death I think it best you do not join the Weasley at Headquarters at this time and as such I have arranged alternative accommodation for you.

_Finally on a serious note I must warn you, as the Ministry has finally acknowledged the rebirth and return of Lord Voldemort I have been able to convince the Wizenagamont to open an enquiry into the irregularities of the arrest and subsequent incarceration of Sirius and hope to finally clear his name. There will be an evidentiary hearing held in the near future that will require the participation of Mr Weasley, Miss Granger and of cores Your Self and you will all be required to give testimony. I will give you more details when we meet on Friday._

_Hope you are well,_

_Albas Wulfrick Percival Brian Dumbledore Order of Merlin First Class_  
><em>Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chairman of the Anti-Dark Arts Defence League, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards' and Chief Warlock of the Wizenagamont<br>_

Harry put the letter to one side and hurriedly began to pack. The headmaster would be there to pick him up the following morning and it was already six PM.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix<strong>

The order was meeting around the kitchen table of Number Twelve Grimauld Place. Dumbledore was sat at the head of the table and banged his hand on the table to bring the meeting to order.

"Before we begin I think we should all give Molly our thanks for a wonderful meal." Dumbledore began. "Truly terrific Molly." He led those assembled in a brief round of applause. "And now to business;

"Alastair, how are the new wards around the Grangers home and work?"

Alastair 'Mad-Eye' Moody stood up and rifled thru some sheets of Parchment.

"I tested the wards around the house myself this after noon." He reported "You cannot operate anywhere on the street and the magic detectors work. If someone so much as summons a tissue with in one hundred feet of that house our monitoring station will pick up on it and someone will be there in two seconds and a rescue team will be three minutes behind. As for inside the Ministry won't be able to detect a blooming' thing. Granger tested the Danger Room herself and she didn't get an MLE owl."

"There was no underage magic detected around her home today." Tons reported.

"Very good." Dumbledore congratulated. "Now William what is the status of the wards around the Grangers place of work?"

"The wards on the dental practice are almost done." Bill Weasley reported "Fillies is going to check them over tomorrow, just to be sure, but unless you already know where it is, no witch or wizard will be able to find it, it is also completely unpalatable and post owls won't go their ether."

"Excellent William. Now Remus, Severus is the facilities at the Granger house ready?" Dumbledore asked moving on.

"The Danger room is fully operational and according to Hermione fully functional. Their where a couple of hiccups merging the Muggle technology with our magic, but it's all sorted now. I don't think Dan is all that pleased about losing his wine cellar though." Remus joked.

"I have set up a potions laboratory, as instructed" Snape said with distain. "I have stocked it with all the standard potion ingredients, as well as a separate kit for Lupin's Wolfs Bain."

"Very thoughtful of you Severus, Thank you." Remus added.

"Indeed." Agreed Dumbledore. "Nymphadora are you prepared for tomorrow?"

"Yes Sir." Tonks replied. "Hermione has the tracking charm bracelet as well as an Emergency Port Key to Hogwarts. Kingsley will follow at a discreet distance on foot, pollyjuiced to appear as various random muggles. I will be on my broom following the tracking charm."

"Finally Minerva is everything set for Operation Evens?"

"Yes Albus. The new Muggle documents for each of them are finished. The Dursley's new identities are complete, and there will be no trace of them for any Muggle law enforcement to follow. They are booked on a British Airways flight leavening London Heathrow tomorrow afternoon. Auror Dawlish will accompany them until they make it thru Australian Customs at which point a local counterpart will take over and see them settled. All that remains is for those wretched muggle's to take your potion." McGonagall said.

"The potions are just about complete." Dumbledore informed them. "Very well, everything seems to be in hand. I will bid you all good night." He said standing and leavening the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Authers Notes:<strong>

_Since its a new story I thaught i would make it a double header, I hate haveing just 1 chapter of a story to read. Once again thank you to my BETA SlytherinPrincess1993. Read and Review and you shall earn house points, unless your mean, then you get the crucio to the rectum, hey i dont make the rules!_


	3. Chapter 3

****_**I do not own Harry Potter. If i did he would be forced to give my daughter hippergriff rides on demand  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

** Harry and Hermiones Grand Day Out.**

**Friday – Privet Drive**

Harry had been awake since dawn. He had packed the last of his belongings the previous night but because he was still locked in the room everything was piled on top of one another. He had been escorted to the bath room by Dudley a couple of hours previous, where he tried to wash the dried blood from his still swollen face, but it hurt to scrub. So it was a slightly grubby, very bloody and extremely swollen Harry that was staring out of his bedroom window to the street.

At exactly ten o'clock a vintage Rolls Royce turned the corner from Mongolia Crescent and pulled up outside of Number 4 Privet Drive. The driver got out and walked around the back of the vehicle and opened the passenger side door.  
>Harry was surprised to see Dumbledore exit the car in a pin striped Muggle suite, but was absolutely flabbergasted to see Hermione follow the aged Head Master. Harry watched Hermione and Dumbledore walk up the path and knock at the front door. Seconds later they were at his bedroom door.<p>

"Jesus Christ!" Hermione swore. "What the hell happened to you Harry?"

"Dudley" Harry said shortly. "I got into an argument with uncle Vernon. He made some good points, I made some good points and Dudley beat the crap out of me."

"Did your Aunt or Uncle try and intervene in the assault?" Dumbledore asked.

"No Sir." Harry replied. "Uncle Vernon sort of encouraged him."

"Indeed?" Dumbledore said gravely. "Miss Granger would you be so kind as to ask Madam Pomfry to join us?"

"Yes sir." Hermione took her mobile phone out of her pocket, flipped the lid open and hit a couple of keys. She held the phone to her ear and after a couple of rings her call was answered.

"We need Madam Pomfry to Harry's bed room in Surry. " She said. She listened to the reply. "No he is conscious. Massive head injuries; possible fracture, probable concussion." She reported and flipped the phone closed.

Before Hermione could put the phone back in her pocket Madame Pomfry appeared in the room clutching a stethoscope, which she immiediately discarded. She glanced around the room and dropped her bag when she saw Harry's face.

"Good Lord Potter!" she exclaimed and pushed Harry genteelly down on to his bed. She began waving her wand over him and muttering diagnostic spells. After a few seconds she turned to the headmaster.

"Good news is there are no skull fracture and miraculously only a minor concussion." Pomfry said. "Bad news is both of the cheek bones are fractured, the nose is obviously broken, Pulverised would be a better word for it actually, and both of the orbital sockets are also broken."

"How soon can we have Mr Potter up and about Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

"If I could take him to Hogwarts twenty four hours, but since that is not an option I can prescribe potions to mask the pain and heal the concussion. I can also heal the nose, but I'm afraid the cheeks

"How soon can we have Mr Potter up and about Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

"If I could take him to Hogwarts twenty four hours, but since that is not an option I can prescribe potions to mask the pain and heal the concussion. I can also heal the nose, but I'm afraid the cheeks and orbital sockets will need a few days of Bone Knitting potion."

"Very well Poppy" Dumbledore agreed.

Madame Pomfry began rooting around her bag and pulled out several different viles of potion and a prescription pad.

"All right drink this Potter." She said handing him the first potion. "That is a twelve hour pain reliever; you will need to take more before you go to bed tonight. Now this one," She said handing Harry a second vile, "This one is the Bone Knitter. I only have one dose on me so I will write you a prescription to get some more from the Apothecary. Twice a day every day for three days, then I will reassess. I'm also going to write you a prescription for a healing salve for the bruising." She scribbled notes on the pad and then healed his broken nose, performed a masking charm on the bruising and a cleansing charm to remove the dried blood. "Just one last potion Potter." She said handing Harry an electric blue potion. "A simple anti-inflammatory to get rid of the swelling." She explained as she tore off the prescription.

"I will have this taken care of for you Harry." Dumbledore said taking the prescription.

Harry nodded his tanks and swallowed the anti-inflammatory potion and immidiately began to feel the swelling in his face go down.

Pomfry performed one last quick check then packed her things away and took the stethoscope in her hand again and vanished.

"Now that that unfortunate business is dealt with allow me to explain what will be happening to day," Dumbledore smiled.

"You will be hiding in the Muggle world this summer Harry, and as such Miss Granger has agreed to take you shopping in Muggle London before accompanying you to your lodgings." He continued as he rooted around his pockets finally removing a leather wallet. "This is a Gringotts Wallet. It has Two Hundred Pounds in Muggle money divided into twenty pound notes inside. When it runs out of money it simply replenishes its self.

"I know you have many questions Harry, and I promise we will meet this evening at your new residence and I will revile every thing you need ton know and try and answer your questions. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes sir." Harry replied taking the wallet.

"I am pleased." Dumbledore smiled. "Now off you both go and enjoy your self. I must now go deal with the Muggle's."  
>Hermione led Harry to the waiting Rolls Royce, neither noticing that it was Kingsley Shacklebolt in the driver's seat.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Friday – London varius locations<strong>

The vintage Rolls Royce came to a stop outside of Kings Cross station.

"Will this be an all right place to drop you miss?" The Chauffeur asked. "It's just I have to get back to Surry for the Professor." He explained.

"Of course." Hermione replied. "We can get the Tube from hear. Come on Harry." She said getting out of the car. Harry waved his thanks to the driver and slid out as well.

As he teens walked to the London Underground station the Chauffeur removed his hat and aviator sun glasses and took a mobile phone from the glove box and hit a speed dial button.

"It's Shacklebolt." He said. "They are on foot and heading into the Underground." He listened to the reply. "Understood Tonks. Be advised that I am taking Pollyjuice number two." Shacklebolt hung up the phone and took a hip flask out of his jacket pocket...

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione boarded a Tube train on the Northern Line and sat down.<p>

"Where are we going?" Harry asked

"Well Dumbledore told me that we will both be needing workout clothes and hiking gear and I know that you will need a full wardrobe." Hermione explained "So I thought that we would go to Bond Street first. There are loads of clothes shops and what have you."

"Fair enough" agreed Harry. "Why do we need hiking gear?"

"Don't know. Dumbledore didn't say and I didn't think to ask." Hermione replied. "We get off hear."

Hermione led Harry from one shop to the next helping him pick out suitable clothes. It turned out that Harry had a passion for T-shirts, especially ones that where gothic in design. He also bought several pairs of jeans in black and blue.

From a sports shop they bought several pairs of sweat pants, track suits and Harry bought some sleeveless t-shirts to add to his budding collection, while Hermione got a sports bra and several tank tops. They both added shorts to their shopping baskets as well as new training shoes. Hermione picked a pair of white Reebok Classics and Harry settled on a pair of Nike Airs.

After they finished in the sports shop Hermione pulled Harry down a side street and pulled open her hand bag.

"Put your bags in hear." She said.

"What?" Harry replied. "I've got six bags hear, they won't fit in that tiny bag."

"Bet you twenty quid." Hermione smiled taking Harry's bags and dropping them in the magically enhanced hand bag.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Professor Flitwick charmed it for me." She told him. "Now hand it over." She demanded holding out her hand.

"All right." Harry said handing over a twenty pound note. "I think that's cheating though." He smiled. "Right where next?"

"There is a good out door shop just down the street. Then we'll go to MacTavishis and get you some more up market clothes." Hermione said.

"Formal clothes?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore's orders." Hermione said offhandedly. "This way."  
>In the outdoor sports shop they each bought khaki trousers and shorts, rain mocks, gaiters and hiking boots then<p>

Hermione led him back down onto the Underground as they went across London.

When they arrived at MacTavishis Hermione whisked Harry to the tailor to have a suit made. After the measurements were taken and their tailors went about their tailoring Hermione led Harry around picking out various dress trousers, shirts and ties. Harry paid for them and Herminie decided it was time for lunch so they went to Pizza Hut across the street while they waited for the suit to be finished.

They were seated quickly and Hermione knowing Harry had never been to a restaurant or eaten pizza before ordered for them both.

"Large stuffed crust pepperoni please." She ordered "And two large cokes."

The food came quickly and they ate in a comfortable silence, all the while Harry sat with a happy smile on his face.

"Harry." Hermione said trying to get his attention. "Harry is you all right?"

Harry jerked himself away from his thoughts "Yeah Hermione." He said. "I'm fine. Better than fine actually. I'm grate" he continued. "Except for the day I got my Hogwarts letter and Hagrid got me Hedwig this is the best day of my life." He smiled dreamily.

Hermione reached across the table and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Oh Harry." She sighed. "It's been a lovely day for me too." She told him. 'Only one thing would make it better.' She thought. She let go of his hand and called for the check.

As Harry paid the bill Hermione excused herself and went to the toilet.

'_She wanted me to kiss her!_' Harry thought. '_Did she? She did do she?_' his internal monologue continued giving him a slight headache '_Damn it!_'

When Hermione came back they left the restaurant and when to pick up Harry's suit. After they left MacTavishis Hermione hailed down a black cab and hey piled in.

They drove for about twenty minutes until the cab pulled up outside of a brown stone in Chelsea.

"So this is where I live Harry." Hermione said. "Come on; let's get your things up to your room." She continued.

"I'm staying with you? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave him a dazzling smile of a dentist's daughter "Surprise" she said unlocking the front door showing him in.

* * *

><p><em>Authers Notes:<em>

_Thank you all for reading and leaveing reviews and adding me to your alert lists._

_Barmy Old Codger (loveing your name btw) I have a beta. infact i thank her at the bottom of every chapter._

_Suzane of Dragons Brath; why would I lie? i dont appreciate being called a lier in the least and your insinuation that i dont have a beta when i in actual fact do i find offencive._

_I love getting reviews and enjoy reading them, especally those with constructive critisisum and guesses as to where i am going with the story, but if all your review is going to say is "you spelled such and such wrong" or "You have bad grammer" then please dont bother. if the fact that some spelling mistakes make it thru the net and onto your screen bothers you so much the hit the big red X, its right their in the top right corner of your screen, i wont be upset._

_Well now that the unplesentness is out of the way I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A day shopping in London and a bit of Harry/Hermione interaction and just a hint of attraction. stay tuned chapter 4 will be posted just as soon as i have typed chapter 5. strange sistem i know, but thats how i roll._

_Thanks to my Beta (Who really dose exist) SlytherinPrincess1993. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review._


End file.
